Taking It Slow
by RegularGuy115
Summary: After the kiss, will Margaret and Mordecai take things to a whole new level? Or will they take it slow and steady? Will a certain someone get in the way? Takes place after "Picking Up Margaret" . Rated T...for now... ;) UPDATE: REDUX OF CHAPTER 1 IS UP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THE NEW CHAPTER 1: IT'S STILL A BETA. IF I GET 10 THUMBS UP, IT'S THE OFFICIAL START.
1. Red and Blue

"_You've gotta be kidding me..." _Mordecai thought as the red sedan was towed away.

"UGH...this blows...how am I supposed to get back to the park now?" said Mordecai. He heard a noise overhead. It was the plane taking off.

In an instant, the glorified moment of intimacy at the airport came back to him. It was all so real, as time slowed down.

Her sweet lips interlocked with my own, her hands on my warm, caring shoulders.

After all this time, she finally did it.

She kissed me.

* * *

Margaret looked below from the window.

"_Did I do the right thing? Should I have kissed him?"_ thought Margaret.

Fear, and anxiety built up inside of her. Was it right to kiss him so unexpectedly? It felt right...

"_What if I took this thing too fast? I should have took it slow.."_ Thousands of thoughts raced in and out of her head.

She wanted to text Mordecai, to tell him she really cared for him. To tell him he was unlike any other guy. To tell him she loved him.

And she had kissed him to show it.

* * *

The blue jay walked home, not a single care on his mind.

It didn't matter that he got Benson's car towed. It didn't matter that a croquet- centered gang almost killed him.

What did matter...is that the love of his life finally kissed him.

He was in a daze as he opened the door to reveal a livid Benson.

"WHY DID YOU LET MY CAR GET WRECKED?" he yelled.

"How did you kn-" said Mordecai, before he got interrupted by Benson.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOUR WHOLE CAR CHASE WAS ON THE LOCAL NEWS, NOW WAS IT?" he screamed.

"But, Benson, I can explai-" said Mordecai, before getting cut off once again by his boss.

"NO MORE! YOU'RE FIR-" said Benson, but a ringtone pierced through their conversation.

The gumball machine took his phone out of his pocket, and answered the call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Benson, it's Audrey. You wanna, uh, do something tonight? If you're busy doing park work, I understand, but I-" she said before Benson quickly replied:

"I-I'd love to. How's Il Costosos sound?"

"That sounds AMAZING. I'll pick you up at eight. See you then!" said Audrey.

"Yeah, see you tonight, heh." replied Benson. The two hung up.

"So..." said Mordecai, "Am I still fire-"

"...you're lucky she called. Just this once...you can keep the job...but getting the car out of the tow truck place comes out of YOUR wallet." Benson said.

The gumball machine walked up to prepare for his date.

Mordecai walked into the living room. He saw his favorite raccoon, as usual, playing Strong Johns.

"WOW...I'm surprised you're not fired." said Rigby.

"What, did you see the chase too?" Mordecai asked.

"Dude...you made a car crash into a billboard. OF COURSE I SAW IT WAS AWESOME!" yelled Rigby.

"Alright dude, I know, it was pretty cool. So... Strong Johns?" Mordecai asked, controller in hand.

"Aw yeauh!" said Rigby.

The two began to play. Although Mordecai was playing, he was still deep in thought about Margaret. Before he knew it, the game ended.

"GAME OVER" the TV showed.

"WHOA...I BEAT YOU...I BEAT YOU! I BEAT YOU! I BEAT YOU-wait...what? I beat you?" yelled Rigby.

"Dude...calm down...first time for everything, right?" said Mordecai.

"Hold on a second...you NEVER let me win against you...and you were trying too! Something's happened..." said Rigby.

"Uh-I-uh, no, what, uh, are y-you, uh, t-talking about? N-nothing's happened...heh..." replied Mordecai.

Rigby narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Dude, just stop. I'm going to, uh, go to bed." Mordecai said.

"It's only 6:54." said Rigby.

"Whatever dude, I'm not hungry..." replied Mordecai as he walked upstairs. He went inside his bedroom, and closed the door. He slipped into bed.

The only thing on his mind was the kiss as he slowly started to close his eyes.

"_Margaret...I love you."_ he thought.

The blue jay closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Margaret stared out the window, still deep in thought about Mordecai.

Mordecai.

The name was enough to make her feel warm and cozy inside.

He was the perfect guy. Smart, brave, loyal, dedicated, goofy...cute...

A flight attendant started handing out blankets and pillows. She took one and curled up in her seat, blanket in hand.

The only thing on her mind was the kiss as she slowly started to close her eyes.

"_Mordecai...I love you."_ she thought.

The robin closed her eyes, and fell asleep


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey everybody,

I'm glad that you're enjoying my first fanfic (well...I presume that you like the story?)

Anyways, I wanted to say that I don't really like how it started, and a few editors recently pointed out that Margaret doesn't have a phone, therefore...she can't text (major facepalm for me... :( ).

But don't worry, I'm still gonna keep this story up and running. I'm going to redo the beginning and hopefully have this story take flight.

Cheers, and a thanks for those who reviewed.

RegularGuy115


End file.
